bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear en la Gran Casa Azul (Lista de Episodios) Español Latino/Spanish (Latin America)
Primero Temporada 1. Hogar es Dónde el Bear es (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Agosto 11, 1997 / Octubre 20, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 2. Al Agua Pato (Water Everywhere) - Agosto 12, 1997 / Octubre 21, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 3. Por Qué Bears No Puedo Volar (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 / Octubre 22, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 4. Que Cae Para Otoño (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 / Octubre 23, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 5. La Imagen De la Salud (Picture of Health) - Agosto 15, 1997 / Octubre 24, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 6. Cuota, Bear (Share, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 / Octubre 27, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 7. La Cumple de Tutter (Tutter's Birthday) - Agosto 19, 1997 / Octubre 30, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 8. Que Forma Tiene un Oso (Which Shape Has a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 / Octubre 29, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 9. Qué Hay En El Correo? (What's in the Mail, Today?) - Agosto 21, 1997 / Octubre 28, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 10. Un Nuevo Carrito Para Bear (A New Cart for Bear) - Agosto 22, 1997 / Octubre 31, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 11. Bailar Lejos (Dance Away) - Agosto 25, 1997 / Noviembre 3, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 12. Música Para Mis Oídos (Music For My Ears) - Agosto 26, 1997 / Noviembre 4, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 13. Esto es Todo Conectado (It's All Connected) - Agosto 27, 1997 / Noviembre 5, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 14. Una Siesta De Invierno (A Winter's Nap) - Agosto 28, 1997 / Noviembre 6, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 15. Mágico en el Cocina (Magic in the Kitchen) - Agosto 29, 1997 / Noviembre 7, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 16. Comer, Beber Jugo y Sea Alegre (Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry) - Septiembre 8, 1997 / Noviembre 10, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 17. Dónde Está Mi Nieve Oso? (Where is My Snow Bear?) - Septiembre 9, 1997 / Noviembre 11, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 18. Trabajo Como un Bear (Working Like a Bear) - Septiembre 10, 1997 / Noviembre 12, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 19. Fiebre de Primavera (Spring Fever) - Septiembre 11, 1997 / Noviembre 13, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 20. Imagínate Esto (Picture This) - Septiembre 12, 1997 / Febrero 12, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 21. El Gran Pequeño Visitante (The Big Little Visitor) - Septiembre 15, 1997 / Noviembre 17, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 22. A Quién Le Gusta Suciedad? (Who Likes the Dirt?) - Septiembre 16, 1997 / Noviembre 14, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 23. Creciente de Sol (Sun Rising) - Septiembre 17, 1997 / Febrero 14, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 24. Escucha Bien! (Listen Up!) - Septiembre 18, 1997 / Noviembre 21, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 25. Verano (The Summer) - Septiembre 19, 1997 / Noviembre 18, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 26. Amigos Para Siempre (Friends For Ever) - Septiembre 22, 1997 / Noviembre 19, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 27. Espalda a Naturaleza (Back to Nature) - Septiembre 23, 1997 / Enero 23, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 28. Las Auyalimpiadas (The Ojolympics) - Septiembre 24, 1997 / Enero 27, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 29. El Gran Sueño (The Big Sleep) - Septiembre 25, 1997 / Febrero 14, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 30. Algo Saber Nuevo (Learn Something New) - Septiembre 26, 1997 / Enero 20, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 31. Horas Buenos (Good Times) - Octubre 6, 1997 / Enero 16, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 32. El Pretendiente de Grande (The Great Pretender) - Octubre 7, 1997 / Enero 30, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 33. Todo Está en Tu Cabeza (It's All in Your Head) - Octubre 8, 1997 / Febrero 2, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 34. Oops, Mea Culpa (Oops, My Fault) - Octubre 9, 1997 / Febrero 9, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 35. Feliz Cumpleaños Bear (Happy Birthday Bear) - Octubre 10, 1997 / Febrero 23, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 36. Una Planta Crece en la Casa de Bear (A Plant Grows in Bear's House) - Octubre 13, 1997 / Noviembre 20, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 37. El Azul Grande Visita a Domicilio (The Big Blue Housecall) - Octubre 14, 1997 / Febrero 17, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 38. Bears Día de Enfermedad (Bear's Sick Day) - Octubre 15, 1997 / Noviembre 24, 1997 (Latinoamericano) 39. Nada a Miedo (''Nothing to Fear'') - Octubre 16, 1997 / Marzo 2, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 40. Claro es Una Campana (''Clear as a Bell'') - Octubre 17, 1997 / Enero 13, 1998 (Latinoamericano) Segundo Temporada 1. Mi Prima Blotter (My Cousin Blotter) - Noviembre 6, 1997 / Enero 6, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 2. Buscadores Del Queso Perdido (Searchers of the Lost Cheese) - Noviembre 13, 1997 / Enero 6, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 3. Mira Que Yo Hecho (Look What I Made) - Noviembre 20, 1997 / Marzo 16, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 4. Cambios Hacerse Cargo (Changes Take Charge) - Noviembre 27, 1997 / Marzo 9, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 5. Detectives Con Sentidos (Detectives with Senses) - Enero 2, 1998 / Enero 9, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 6. Una Buena Manera Ayudar Ello (A Good Way to Help It) - Enero 9, 1998 / Febrero 23, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 7. Fiebre de Bailar (Dance Fever) - Enero 16, 1998 / Marzo 23, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 8. Tutters Viaje del Pequeño (Tutter's Tiny Trip) - Enero 23, 1998 / Marzo 30, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 9. Dia de Vístelo (Dress Up Day) - Enero 30, 1998 / Febrero 20, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 10. Yendo Interactivo (Going Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 / Abril 6, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 11. Cómo Puede Saber? (How Do I Know?) - Marzo 14, 1998 / Abril 13, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 12. Yo Ese Construido! (I Built That!) - Marzo 21, 1998 / Abril 20, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 13. El Camino Yo Hoy Siente (The Way I Feel Today) - Marzo 28, 1998 / Abril 15, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 14. Los Bichos (Bugs) - Abril 6, 1998 / Abril 26, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 15. Tu Vas, Auya! (You Go, Ojo!) - Abril 13, 1998 / Mayo 8, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 16. Este es Una Misterio (It is a Mystery) - Abril 20, 1998 / Mayo 17, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 17. Si Al Principio No Lo Haces Bien (If at First You Don't Get it Right) - Mayo 11, 1998 / Mayo 31, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 18. Al Clima de Bear (Bear's Weather) - Mayo 18, 1998 / Junio 7, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 19. Ocupaciones en Valle Woodland (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Mayo 25, 1998 / Junio 14, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 20. El Gran Libro Sobre Nosotros (The Big Book About Us) - Junio 2, 1998 / Junio 21, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 21. Olodromo (Smellorama) - Junio 9, 1998 / Julio 5, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 22. No Soy Miedo (I'm Not Afraid) - Junio 16, 1998 / Junio 28, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 23. ¡Tengo Que Sea Mi! (I Gotta Be Me!) - Junio 23, 1998 / Julio 12, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 24. Yo Era Solo Pensando (I Was Just Thinking) - Junio 30, 1998 / Julio 19, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 25. El Amor es Todo lo Que Necesita (Love is All You Need) - Julio 8, 1998 / Julio 24, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 26. Bear: El Científico (Bear: The Scientist) - Julio 15, 1998 / Julio 31, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 27. Tan Diferentes Como el Día y la Noche (As Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 / Julio 27, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 28. Ese Sentimiento Curación (That Healing Feeling) - Julio 22, 1998 / Julio 24, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 29. La Secreta Caverna De Bear (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julio 29, 1998 / Agosto 7, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 / Agosto 14, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 31. Cuando Chicos Serán Chicos (When Boys Are Boys) - Agosto 13, 1998 / Agosto 21, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 32. Lo Que es Mío es Tuyo (What's Mine is Yours) - Agosto 20, 1998 / Agosto 28, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 33. El Deportes-tástico Capítulo (The Sports-tastic Episode) - Agosto 27, 1998 / Septiembre 8, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 34. Querida Que Aquí Ya (Wish They're Here Already) - Septiembre 2, 1998 / Septiembre 15, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 35. Y A Todo Una Bueno Noche (And to All a Good Night) - Septiembre 9, 1998 / Septiembre 22, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 36. Llamada un Día (Call a Day) - Septiembre 16, 1998 / Septiembre 29, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 37. Lo Hicimos Nuestra Manera (We Did it Our Way) - Septiembre 23, 1998 / Octubre 7, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 38. Cuéntame Otra Historia (Tell Me Another Story) - Septiembre 30, 1998 / Octubre 14, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 39. Cuando Tienes Que Ir! (When You've Got to Go!) - Octubre 17, 1998 / Octubre 21, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 40. Encontró y Perdido (Lost and Found) - Octubre 24, 1998 / Septiembre 17, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 41. Noche De Brujas Bear (Halloween Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 / Octubre 26, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 42. Los Amigos en Jugar (Friends at Play) - Novembre 6, 1998 / Septiembre 20, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 43. Espere a Mí (Wait for Me) - Novembre 13, 1998 / Septiembre 27, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 44. La Acción de Gracias de Mejor (The Best Thanksgiving) - Novembre 20, 1998 / Novembre 30, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 45. Abuelos Solo Quiero Que te Diviertas (Your Grandparents Want To Have Fun) - Novembre 27, 1998 / Octubre 28, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 46/47. Bienvenido al Valle del Bosque (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Enero 16, 1999 / Septiembre 16, 2001 (Latinoamericano) 48. Esto es Acerca De Ti (This is About You) Enero 23, 1999 / Septiembre 25, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 49/50. La Navidad De Bear (Bear's Christmas) - Enero 30, 1999 / Diciembre 7, 1999 (Latinoamericano) Tercero Temporada # Ojo's Perdido Sorpresa (Ojo's Lost Surprise) - Julio 9, 1999 / Septiembre 6, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 / Septiembre 13, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Sra. Vanderpreen Vistante al Casa Azul (Mrs. Vanderpreen Visiting to the Blue House) - Julio 23, 1999 / Septiembre 20, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 / Septiembre 20, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Los Libros Del Club (The Book Club) - September 10, 1999 / Enero 30, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Comiendo Utensilios (Eating Utensils) - September 17, 1999 / Septiembre 27, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # El Primero Día en Escuela De Ratones (First Day at Mouse School) - September 24, 1999 / Septiembre 23, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Dondé Está mi Bear Cha Cha Cha? (Where is my Bear Cha Cha Cha?) - Octubre 4, 1999 / Octubre 5, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # La Familiar Reunión De Ratones (The Mouse Family Reunion) - Octubre 11, 1999 / Diciembre 9, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Una Aventura Sobre Números (An Adventure About Numbers) - Octubre 18, 1999 / Diciembre 16, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Citas Para Jugar (Play Dates) - Octubre 25, 1999 / Octubre 12, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Buscando a Mates (Finding Math) - Noviembre 2, 1999 / Octubre 20, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Benny la Bate (Benny the Bat) - Noviembre 9, 1999 / Octubre 22, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Qué es lo Experimento, Bear? (What is the Experiment, Bear?) - Noviembre 16, 1999 / Noviembre 23, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # El Olor Del Viento Fresco (The Smell of Fresh Wind) - Noviembre 23, 1999 / Noveimbre 25, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Marcadeo Bear (Marketing Bear) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Enero 6, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Nuestro Barrio Festival (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Enero 9, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # El Balón Cuento (The Fairy Tale Ball) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Enero 13, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 16, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Una Aventura en Leyendo (An Adventure in Reading) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 20, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 23, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Otro Día De Ayuda (Another Day of Help) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 27, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # El Juego De Pelota Bonanza (The Ball Game Bonanza) - Diciembre 27, 1999 / Enero 30, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Clima Tormentoso (Stormy Weather) - Diciembre 27, 1999 / Febrero 14, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - Diciembre 27, 1999 / Febrero 7, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 / Marzo 24, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 / Marzo 31, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # La Sorpresa De Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 / Abril 14, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Solitario Hogar (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 / Abril 21, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Ir a Sueño (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 / Abril 7, 2000 (Latinoamericano) Quarto Temporada # La Vista Para Ti (The View from You) - Septiembre 3, 2001 / Septiembre 30, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Una Amigo de Mejor a Jugar - Septiembre 10, 2001 / Octubre 14, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Paso a Paso (Step by Step) - Septiembre 17, 2001 / Septiembre 20, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Una Viaje a la Almacenar General (A Trip to the Stock Store) - September 24, 2001 / Septiembre 27, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Tu Lo Que Hice Esto! (You Did That!) - Octubre 2, 2001 / Octubre 7, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Colores por Todas Partes! (Colors Everywhere!) - Octubre 9, 2001 / Octubre 21, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Mostrar y contar (Show and Tell) - Octubre 16, 2001 / Noviembre 30, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Bear's Gran Ornatu Fiesta (Bear's Big Costume Party) - Octubre 23, 2001 / Octubre 28, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Abuela Flutters 100.º Cumple (Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday) - Octubre 30, 2001 / Noviembre 7, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Al Viejo Juego de Bear (At the Old Bear Game) - Noviembre 6, 2001 / Febrero 7, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Gran Bandini (The Great Bandini) - Noviembre 13, 2001 / Noviembre 14, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Una Secuela de Acción de Gracias (A Sequel of Thanksgiving) - Noviembre 20, 2001 / Noviembre 21, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # El Gran Misterio de Bear (Bear's Big Mystery) - Noviembre 27, 2001 / Noviembre 28, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Bear Pueden Construir! (Bear Can Build!) - Diciembre 7, 2001 / Enero 15, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Amor Dia (Love Day) - Deciembre 14, 2001 / Febrero 14, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Bears Tomar Ti a la Escuela (Bear Takes You to School) - Diciembre 21, 2001 / Enero 22, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Invierno de su Contenido (The Winter of His Content) - Diciembre 28, 2001 / Enero 29, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Jugar en la Tienda (Play in the Store) - Enero 13, 2002 / Febrero 28, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Un Realmente Kwanzaa Feriado (A Really Kwanzaa Holiday) - Enero 13, 2002 / Marzo 7, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # La Favorito Canción Infantil de Tutter (Tutter's Kid Rhyme) - Enero 20, 2002 / Marzo 14, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Un Muy Jánuca Feriado (A Very Hanukkah Holiday) - Enero 20, 2002 / Marzo 21, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Autoridad de Novelas (Authority of Novels) - Enero 27, 2002 / Marzo 24, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Los Voluntarios en Valle Woodland (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Enero 27, 2002 / Marzo 31, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Encontró Algun Lado Encuentro (Encounter the Side Somewhere) - Marzo 7, 2002 / Abril 7, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Harry y Hallie (Harry and Hallie) - Marzo 7, 2002 / Marzo 28, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Animales en Casa Nuestro! (Animals in Our House!) - Marzo 14, 2002 / Abril 14, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # La Gráfico de Bocadillo (The Snacking Graph) - Marzo 14, 2002 / Abril 21, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Bebé es Aquí! (The Baby's Here!) - Marzo 21, 2002 / Abril 28, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Legendario de Quiz (The Quiz Legendary) - Marzo 21, 2002 / Mayo 5, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Haciendo Cambios (Making Changes) - Abril 2, 2002 / Mayo 5, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Gran Casa Azul de la Valiente (Big Blue House of the Brave) - Abril 9, 2002 / Mayo 12, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Equipo de Woodland Valley (The Woodland Valley Team) - Abril 16, 2002 / Mayo 12, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Comprando Dinero en Casa de Bear (Making Money in Bear's House) - Abril 23, 2002 / Mayo 19, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Las Gafas de Ojo (Ojo's Glasses) - Abril 30, 2002 / Mayo 19, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # La Photo del Ojo (Ojo's Picture) - Mayo 6, 2002 / Mayo 22, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Mira con cuidado… (Look with Danger...) - Mayo 6, 2002 / Mayo 22, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Buscadores de Forma (Shape Searchers) - Mayo 13, 2002 / Mayo 26, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Por Qué No Puede Ser Amigos? (Why Can't We Be Friends?) - Mayo 13, 2002 / Mayo 31, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Limpieza, Sin Limpieza (Cleaning, Without Cleaning) - Mayo 20, 2002 / Mayo 31, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # La Gran Fiesta de Pijama De Bear (Bear's Big Pajama Party) - Mayo 20, 2002 / Mayo 26, 2002 (Latinoamericano) Cinco Temporada 1. Jugar Con Rocko 2. Zapatos para Tutter 3. Artilugios! 4. Las Fábulas Del Favoritas 5. Cena Fabricación 6. Alguna Cosa a Hacer, Tutter 7. Déjalo Ir 8. Lenguaje Cuerpo 9. Cuando Estas a Casa 10. Flores, Plantas y Árboles (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Octubre 13, 2002 11. Cuando Tutter Reúne Moss 12. Día de Apreciación 13. Qué Hora Gasta 14. Los Bomberos de la Bola Grande 15. Un Para Estrenar Juego 16. La Amigo del Perdió 17. El Increíble Skippy (The Incredible Skippy) - Diciembre 7, 2002 18. Que es Nuevo, Skippy? 19. El Carroñero Cazar 20. Feriado Grande de Bear 21. La Verdad Comienza 22. Los Desmayos 23. Vamos a Golpear el Camino 24. Historia, Sustoria, Bearstoria (History, Herstory, Bearstory) - Enero 27, 2003 25. Sobreviviente Skippy 26. Enseña tu Cosas 27. Leyenda de Skippy 28. Noticias de Peores 29. Expecto a Cooperar 30. Pájarito de Extraño 31. Ojo el Cobarde 32. Plans Para Skippy 33. Este es Una Logro 34. Flotador de Bote 35. Rocko es Colegio Apagado 36. Como Yo Gasto el Vista? 37. Lo Peor que he Visto en Mi Vida 38. Tutter fiesta de pijamas 39. Último Día de la Escuela Del Ratón 40. Esta es tu vida, Bear Sexto Temporada 1. 2. Asco Instinto 5. Un trabajo para Bear La Otra Gran Casa Azul Domicilio Vistante Luto, quod Amor mox tibi San Patricio en el Valle de Woodland Séptima Temporada Espalda a Universidad de Ratones Otro Extraña Pájarito Nueva Televisión de Bear La Navidad Entrega de Sr. Hogg Prehistórica Bear Crecen, Jack Junior La Mañana Nunca Patitos Le Coche Nuevo de Bear La Rey de los Semillas Hora de Pretender Apreciación de Arte Tan Sólo Conjunto Arriba Las Sillas Huevocelente No Queda Nada Vivir Para Los Ruedos y Palancas Lector de Mente Buenos Opciones Pip y la Exhibición de Los Fuegos Artificiales Harry Sabe Mejor Octava Temporada El Malicioso Viaje Negocios de Nuevo En Tu Sueños Los Pronombres del Intensivos Quién es el Partido Perfecto en Universidad de Ratones? 28/29. Espectacular Episodio del 300 El Ratón Matón Tarde de Almeja Esto es Malo Los Ruedos y Palancas Los Giros de Guay Menos que Cómic Dies tributum T.G.I. Martes Todo es Todo Nutriente Tengo Alguna Nuevos del Pan Solsticio de Invierno en Woodland Valley Valle Woodland Acción de Gracias Festín Tomando la Basura XVII de Super Bear Científico Bear es Vuelta Escalofriante y Miedo Todos la Metal El Monitor del Pasillo Vuelve en Negocio El Hogulak Mac 2.0 Peso y Equilibrio El Informe de la Mañana La Tragedia del Moss Harry es en Cargo Los Conexiones en Línea Como se ve en la Televisión Bear de Martino Luther Piezas Partes de Bear Bear Por Presidente Debajo de Cada Techo Novena Temporada Tomando Por Tuyos Manos Memoria de Medianoche Boda de Woodland Los Cosas de Extraño Cómo parafrasear un informe Los Juegos de Fútbol Harry la Cupido Reproducciones Intensas en Woodland Valley Décima Temporada Ido Durante todo Woodland Valley, Parte 1 Los Flores de la Básica Seguridad La Seguridad de Almuerzo Este es Reciclaje Ido Durante todo Woodland Valley, Parte 2 Category:International BITBBH Shows